


A Carousel of Agony

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, F/F, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Unfortunately for both herself and Jaune, Pyrrha ends up getting a date to the dance after all...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge. Prompts were Weiss/Pyrrha, iron, asphalt.

~ A Carousel of Agony ~

"Good news, Jaune!" Pyrrha announced in a saccharine tone that was overly laden with false cheer, coupling this pronouncement with a hearty pat on the shoulder which sent him stumbling a few steps forward. "You don't have to wear a dress to the dance!"

Once Jaune recovered both his footing and his scattered wits, he replied, "Oh. Oh, you got a date to the dance. That's great!" He grinned, and unlike Pyrrha's fake smile and false enthusiasm, Jaune's was all real. Because he was honestly happy for his friend. Extra emphasis on the _friend_.

"Annnnnnd the bad news is that... I'm... kind of..." Pyrrha began slowly and finished in a rush, " _going-to-the-dance-with-the-girl-you-like_."

She watched as the smile fell from his face. She could have sworn she heard it shatter on the asphalt at his feet afterwards.

"Wait, what? You mean you're going with Weiss? Like, you asked her... and she said 'yes'?"

"Well, actually, she's the one who asked me..."

As much as Jaune didn't want to believe this was happening, he also wasn't _entirely_ surprised by this turn of events. He'd witnessed Weiss fangirling over Pyrrha since the first day they'd met, after all.

"She was saying corny things like 'I can be the iron to your magnet' and I just couldn't turn her down... You understand, right?"

~end~


End file.
